Desperate Final Beat
by Dark Petal Emo Lolita
Summary: After reading 192, I simply had to do this.. 'cause I am soooo saaaad KYON KYoko x kuON Forever! A taste of Kanae x Yukihito if you look carefully... I already murdered, chopped, squashed and rammed Sho into the garbage compactor of my mind so don't look for him here.


**Petty, Pathetic and Pitiful**

**By Dark Petal Emo Lolita**

I simply had to fix things. Even if Kyoko and Kuon got OOC and the rest turned to side characters. KYON (KYoko and kuON) forever! Slight Kanae x Yukihito if you squint really hard. I stabbed, roasted, murdered, and buried Sho in the garbage compactor of my mind, so don't try to look for him here.

I borrowed some 'emo' scene from GTO. Remember them everyone?

Kyoko is so going to be pathetically emo in this one… After Chapter 192

Disclaimer: Skip Beat and GTO aren't mine, and if you see some other familiar scenes, the disclaimer re-applies. They all mix up in my head when I am sad with chapter developments and I am currently miserable.

Kyoko POV:

_Hai. I can do this._ Kyoko breathed deeply as she stood up, finished with her final preparations to become Setsu once again. Although this time she's still hesitating over how to face Tsuruga-san again when the man just about avoided her as much as he can lately. _This is all Shotaro's fault! Damn him to hell! Argh~ I shouldn't be thinking about that idiot right now._ She saw her face contorting in the mirror. _No. How am I supposed to do this? Shut up Kyoko. You just have to that man's little sister, nothing more. A girl who puts her brother above all else. Yes._ The girl in the mirror lazily straightened herself as a familiar smirk decorated her glossed lips. _I am Setsuka Heel._

They have met then that night and went on with their usual routine. Not once did her sempai break character so she had no choice but to act as Setsu just as steadily. The next day continued the same as Cain Heel went on set for the movie's shoot. After that, at Setsu's request, they roamed around Tokyo doing stuff Setsu thinks fun. Her loving brother let her have her way with everything. And because of that Setsu is really happy and contented to just dangle from his arm. Kyoko felt like an idiot, waiting for an opportunity to explain herself to her role model. An opportunity that never came. By the end of Cain's day he suddenly said he had to go to LME to talk with the president. As Setsu she agreed conscientiously following along since the strange, cosplaying businessman didn't really interest her. He's just someone her beloved Nii-chan works with.

_I wonder what Nii-chan wanted to talk about with Takarada-san. They've been in there for a while now. I'm getting bored. Yay! There he is. _Just then Cain came out of the LME president's office. _Or not. That's not Nii-chan._ The man who currently looks like her brother just continued walking to the door that leads outside the waiting room. When he got the door open, he stopped and looked back at her.

"Mogami-san. You can go home now. The dangerous mission has been suspended." _Ara?_

"So I have leave for the night? But I still want to be with Nii-chan." Setsu pouted.

"Stop trying to act like Setsuka. Go home Mogami-san." With that, he walked out and closed the door behind him.

_No way. I can't even do this now?_

"Wait up!" She ran out the door, but she can't see him in the corridor. _So fast! Parking lot? No. Cain doesn't have a car._ She thought as she dashed to the lobby. She got out of the entrance doors just as she saw him crossing the street.

"Tsuruga-san! Please wait! Aah…" She started to yell after him but caught herself since he was supposed to be Cain right now with his outfit. She desperately ran after him.

_No. Please don't walk away. Please… God… Let him forgive me… Please…anything… Don't let him take away himself… Wait. Why?_

A sudden realization made her stop in the middle of the street as other pedestrians crossed the lane and passed her with no notice.

_I don't want him to be upset with me. I know I don't want that because he is my respected sempai. And I want to grow as an actress so I could be like him someday. A-And I think of him as one of my precious friends like Moko-san… No I think of him more than Moko-san… I-I guess… But why? Why does it hurt so much to think he wants me out of his life? I have no right to think I can be something – someone to him. Hah?_

She gasped when she realized that she had tears dripping down her face. She started to run after him again while rubbing them from her eyes. She bumped a few people trying to keep him in her sight. Her current state of mind didn't allow her to think of apologizing to those currently negligible existences around her.

_Why am I hurting like this? Why? Why?_

(_"Do you really think that? Unless you look me in the eye and say it out loud, I am not going to believe… that you don't feel anything for that Ren Tsuruga."_)

_Sho's right. I am just running away. I am trying to cling to my oath never to love again. What am I supposed to do now? I have to apologize. To make him listen. I don't want him to be gone. I'd rather stay his kohai than losing him. I don't care if I can't be his friend anymore. I just want to be able to see him always. Please… just…PLEASE!_

He had stopped as he waited for the red light. She doubled her steps to reach him.

"Nii-san! Please wait! I have to talk to you!" she panted as she stopped beside him. "Don't make me just leave like this." She grabbed his jacket's sleeve and pulled to make him face her. She stopped as she saw the message in his dark eyes. _So you still won't stop playing Setsuka huh? Have it your way._ Those eyes burned her.

"Go home Setsuka, that's enough." He shrugged out of her limp grasp.

"No! I won't go home without Nii-san listening to me."

"Tsk. Whatever, I don't care!" Cain or Ren or whoever was in his head right now started crossing again now that the light already turned. She quickly resumed running after him.

"Nii-san! Cain! Please just stop and listen to me for a minute!"

He suddenly stopped walking as he turned with a harsh expression on his face that froze the very life in her.

"You know what? You're getting annoying! I told you to go home didn't I, Kyoko? Why don't you just disappear from my sight!" He turned and walked away.

_Ah. He called me by my name. He called me Kyoko. He said I have to disappear from his sight. He said I am annoying him. Really, why did you just say that now after I have been a nuisance to you for so long? He said I have to disappear. Yes. Disappear – I won't be a bother to him, he would be able to enjoy life fully again – he can be happy… Disappear…_

She stood crying, smiling bitterly, watching her beloved leave.

Ren POV:

Ren stomped forward, his feelings boiling and roiling in him making him rush on. Though… _has she given up?_

The sound of boots running after him had stopped. He turned to see her standing with her face tear-stained and shocked. Then she smiled. He ached at the pain and the bitterness in that small smile. Just when he was about to give up and speak again, to reach out to her, she turned and ran in a different direction, away from him. His heart clenched as he resumed walking slower back to the hotel they were staying in, his steps dragging uncharacteristically. _Where I am staying in. She's not coming back. Hell… this sucks._

When he arrived at the hotel entrance, he continued to his room almost mechanically. When he reached his bed, he let himself fall into it face down. He turned his head as he peeked at the empty bed beside his. _Kyoko… It's not her fault… I am just being an oversensitive jealous jerk. I wanted to make her tell me that it was nothing, that he was nothing to her._

(_"Just with you, there's nothing… It might be wrong… But I'll never become so dumb that I'd admire you…"_)

To say that he was hurt is an understatement. He knew that Kyoko is not an ordinary girl. That she's ten times more careful with her heart than anyone else. That maybe she said that because she's protecting herself. That maybe Sho-baka was just twisting her meaning to assert that _he, at least, meant something to her, that she felt something for him. Even if it was hate._ He knew it. Or he could think so to convince himself. So he would not lose. To _him_ or to his self, his despair. He's angry. Angry at Kyoko for saying it, at Sho for being such a bastard, at himself for hurting her with his words…

_Hurting her._ He remembered her face when he yelled at her. That pained smile she gave before she ran away. _I just wanted to stay away from her for a while because if I kept being near her after all that, I might do something I'd regret. I'm afraid I'd force myself on her. Make her admit that I am important to her. Hah!_ _That will never happen. Or if it could, I just blew my chances with how I sent her away tonight._ _Damn!_ Tears fell from his eyes as he hid his face with his arms. He wanted to drink his misery away, to drown himself until he stopped hurting from everything, but he was too tired to stand. So he let himself drain his eyes out moaning softly at the way his heart clenched at every memory of her. In that state he fell asleep remembering when he was still the most wonderful fairy in the world for her.

They were playing in their meadow, near the stream where they met. When they got tired, they went to the stream to drink from the cool crystal water. He sat down under the shade of a nearby tree as he watched her skip and hop around the flat stones she had collected. She said that she liked them since they really looked like hamburger steaks. When she noticed him watching, she tilted her head like a cute little cat and smiled happily at him.

His heart is at peace. Nowadays he never really felt happy unless he was with her. He laid himself down in the grass and smiled as he felt the breeze across his body. He looked up at the tree's leaves rustling in the wind letting him have glimpses of the blue sky above. It is a good day. He wished it could last forever.

"Corn! Look!" he turned to where he heard her voice and saw her crawling up a small crag that towered a bit and leaned over the stream.

"I feel like I'm flying!"

"Careful Kyoko-chan, you can't really fly, you might fall - ", he stopped, horrified as she swayed where she stood, the suddenly strong wind fluttering her dress skirts like a flag.

"I should always listen to you, right Tsuruga-san? I will disappear now 'cause you said so." She smiled that bitter smile as he watched her unable to move. She took that last step into the empty air and fell.

"NO! Kyoko!"

_Kyoko!_

He sat up from bed realizing that he had been dreaming. _No. It's not real, it's just a nightmare._ His body couldn't stop trembling and he still felt the tension as if he's still running to her as she fell. _She's okay, she's probably home sleeping._ Before he could recover from her reminder, a chill shot up his spine. _No. Nothing bad would happen. Not anymore since I sent her away before I end up doing the damage._ The feeling persisted. It's as if he was ignoring a warning and something terrible is going to happen. He finally noticed that he slept without changing, forgetting to even just take Cain's boots off. He wanted to distract himself from the ominous feeling so he pulled up his leg to remove them. Just when he was about to tug the black strings, his phone rang.

_Kotonami-san. What was I expecting? That Kyoko would call me? After all that – hell! Why do I have to be so messed up? Huh?_ His phone is still ringing._ Can't people just leave me to my despair? I have to answer, it might be important._

"Good evening, Kotonami-san." He greeted, feeling off that he had to fake enthusiasm when he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Good MORNING, it's already three in the morning. Ah, forgive me, I didn't mean to be rude. You sound terrible? Did I wake you up Tsuruga-san? I'm sorry I was just wondering if Kyoko stayed over at your place tonight. Her landlady called to ask me if she had a sleep-over with me. She didn't so I said I'd ask you if she's with you for acting advice again and had to stay overnight."

"No. She didn't. Wait, you mean she did not come home tonight? I mean last night?"

"No that's why I'm asking you. Do you know anywhere else she might be?"

"I don't know. I'm in a hotel for…a role…a movie shoot."

"Does she know? Will you try to find out if she's at your apartment?"

"Okay. I'll call you up after I check it out. I'll hang up now."

"Fine."

The bad feeling returned stronger to him. _No. She just probably got delayed going home. She _is_ crying after all._ An ugly scene ran in his mind right then. Kyoko lost because she's crying, being assaulted in the streets. Her in Setsu's outfit, roughly dragged off by laughing, uncaring men. _No! It's just my imagination. Just my fuckin' hyperactive imagination._ His fingers shaking badly, he dialled the number for the service in his apartment.

"Yes. Good morning. How may I help you?"

"Ah. Yes." He cleared his throat when he felt his voice was weak and trembling. "This is Tsuruga Ren. Have you seen Mogami Kyoko come up to my unit?"

"Yes Sir? Please wait while I check with security." He switched his phone from his left to his right ear, his hands still shaking and he almost dropped his phone.

"I'm sorry Sir but none of the building personnel have seen Miss Kyoko."

"No. It's okay. Thanks for checking." He hung up.

He dialled Kotonami Kanae's number as a nervous feeling settled in his stomach like a huge worrying boulder. Kyoko's best friend answered on the first ring.

"So was she there?"

"No."

"Do you know where else could she be?"

"No."

"I called Maria-chan too. I forgot she's just a child and woke up the poor girl like I did with you. She's not there either. President Lory seemed to have overheard us. He's coming to pick me up to look for Kyoko."

"Right."

"Ah. Sorry for disturbing you again. I'll call when we find her."

"Un." _Click._

"No, she didn't return to the building, Ren! You know how she values your opinion. How could you?" Lory raised his voice to his number one actor.

Cain's hotel room was crowded. When the president picked up Kotonami Kanae and his manager Yashiro, they all went to where he is staying. The president seemed to have an idea _why_ Kyoko is missing. He was feeling suspicious after Kyoko went after Ren. That was after he _demanded_ that Kyoko be released from the LoveMe dangerous mission with Cain. The president has given him the same answer as before, that he needed to tell her himself, but instead of being flustered, his godson just yelled "Fine!" and stalked out of his office. Kotonami-san, Yashiro-san, the President, Jelly, along with Maria-chan and Sebastian surrounded him, eyes asking for an explanation. As starters, the president decided to reveal to everyone in the room about the dangerous mission. The girls gasped in unison though Jelly and Kotonami-san seemed to accept things easily since both knew the extent of the craziness of Takarada-san's schemes. Then they demanded the supplemental story from him. His worry over Kyoko, the fatigue from the day, his stormy, confused emotions, and an offer to unburden himself of his emotional stress by talking contributed to break his vow of silence. He told them about his feelings for her. What he felt during their days as Setsu and Cain and when they were not Setsu and Cain. And all that happened with Fuwa and the Beagle. Particularly about the recent encounter with Sho and his actions afterwards.

And so, he endured the receiving end of Lory's impassioned dressing down.

Kanae who has been mostly quiet the entire time murmured, "Have you tried calling her?"

Yashiro answered first, "I did try before and again. It's either she didn't want to answer it or she's unable to. It just kept ringing."

Ren stared at his phone debating things in his mind. _But, how could I even ask to talk to her after what I have done? What right do I –_

"Just call her Ren-sama." Maria smiled at him, sympathetic to her favorite idol to the last.

He slowly dialled her number and dragged his phone up to his ear. _It's ringing._

Click. _She picked up. Oh no! What am I supposed to say to her? Tch. Ask her where she is first Kuon._

"Mogami-san! Are you alright? Where are you right now? Mogami-san?" he repeated her name when she still wasn't speaking. _Is the line broken? Is my phone broken? Wait, what?_

"What was that, Mogami-san? I can't hear you?"

"Uhmm…"

"Mogami-san? Kyoko-chan, Kyoko!"

"I'm… being a good girl… Tsuruga-san." She spoke slowly as if she's sleep talking._ Not that she ever spoke in her sleep._

"What? What do you mean? Wait, where are you now? Everyone's worried, we're coming to pick you up."

"No… No! You… can't… You can't… musn't… see me…" _Ouch. She doesn't want anything to do with me. Are you happy now Kuon?_

"Then I won't. Tell me where you are. _They_ will take you home."

"No… home… I don't have… a home…" _Stupid Kuon._ _I forgot._

"I meant they'll take you back to the Darumaya."

"Home… was… with Corn… then with… Tsuruga-san… but he… left and you… _sob_… hate me."

"Kyoko-chan. Listen to me." His eyes are stinging with tears again. "Kyoko. I don't hate you. I'm being very selfish. I wasn't in the best of moods back then. I took it out on you even though it wasn't your fault. Would you please tell me where you are, I'll be there immediately, and then I'll tell you everything. I promise. Kyoko? Kyoko, can you hear me?" He strained his ears to hear her, but there was nothing.

"Even Corn?" _What?_

"Even him. Yes. Wait? Kyoko, what happened to you? You're not making any sense?"

"Hehe… Of course he… he's not there… Is he? Then… can I pretend… that you are… him? I… want to talk… with Corn…"

"Okay. If you really want to." _Let's do this. Keep her talking._

"You… even sound… like him…" _he could sense her smile on the line. _"Corn?"

"Yes Kyoko-chan?"

"I am… being such a… such a good… girl… for him…"

"That is because?"

"Hmm…? Ah… He said… I have to… stop… existing… And so I… will…"

"Wait Kyoko-chan, what do you mean? Where are you right now?"

"You are always… worried for… me…Corn… That's why… I love… you so much…you know?"

"What." _What did she just say?_

"I knew you… were too good… for me… So I… desperately… told myself… that I belong… with Sho-chan… because you… deserve… a beautiful princess… and I can… never be one… I always loved you… Corn…"

_Why are you saying this only now? Kyoko. I love you. I love you too, ever since then, you were the only princess for me. Kyoko. Kyoko._

"And then you…were…gone… I… was…" he heard her panting on the other end, "…sad… Then… stuff happened… And Sho-chan… made me realize… I also… also love… Tsuruga-san…"

His heart jumped at that. _Kyoko!_

"Kyoko-chan where are you right now? Please, please, I need to see you!"

"but… he hates me…" he can hear her weak voice breaking with tears "because… Sho… because…"

"Kyoko! Where are you? Please? Tell me!"

"It's… cold Corn… I'm… happy… I made… his wish come… true… surrounded by… white flowers… Corn… they're so… pretty… like white… petals… falling… everywhere… and cold…"

"His wish? Kyoko?" _What wish? I didn't –_

"I will… disappear… in a bed of white… roses… like Queen… Rosa… that he… gave…me… I'm happy… Ren…" his name was said in a whisper that made butterflies flutter in his stomach. _Fear? Happiness?_

"Kyoko? Kyoko?" he waited for her to reply again but the line reached its time and the call was cut.

_What happened!_

He turned his worried eyes to his audience and they pounced.

"Where is she?"

"She didn't say."

"Then what did she say?"

"That she loves me. And she's going to give me my wish."

They looked at him questioningly.

"That she'd disappear." He hung his head.

"WHAT?" They all exclaimed.

"Ren!"

"What did she mean, disappear, she can't mean –"

"What more? Any clue on to where we can find her?" Surprisingly, it was Kanae who was keeping the cool head just as everyone was determined to lose theirs.

_Kyoko. Kyoko. She's going to disappear. Because of me. Kyoko and her smile. I won't be able to see it again. Kyoko. It's my fault. Because of me she –_

"Ren? Ren!" Yashiro shook his friend's shoulders when he noticed him not moving.

Takarada Lory saw the light die out from his godson's eyes. _Just like all those years ago._

"KUON! Listen! We have to find her, and quickly! THEN, you can apologize properly. Now what did she tell you about where she is?" Everyone was shocked at the way the president addressed his number one actor. But this is no time for such questions. They need to find _her_ and _quick_!

"A bed of white… roses? And cold."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"Falling petals everywhere?" His eyes are still clouded, as he shook his head trying to stay with them.

"Tch. I'm no good with riddles."

"Grandpa –" she tugged at her grandfather's sleeve.

"Wait Maria-chan, we have to think where's your Nee-chan, okay?"

"Dakara, Grandpa –", she tugged at his sleeve again.

"Maria…"

"What is it Maria-chan?" Yashiro kneeled to level himself with the child.

"Snow."

"Huh?"

"Kyoko-neechan was talking about snow. Like flowers falling. She told me that story before."

_The snow on your birthday is your Mama's gift for you Maria-chan. Because no matter how ugly the world around you is, on your birthday, your Mama will make everything beautiful. She would shower the world with white flowers and blanket everything with white. It's like giving you a pretty white blanket, Maria-chan. Then when the ugly world was all cold and covered in white, it won't be able to hurt you anymore. On your birthday, just for you. That's a lot of snow white flowers, wasn't it? Your Mama must love you a lot!_

They followed the steward into the chilled dome. They have figured out that the nearest place where snow could possibly be falling is at the Tokyo Winter Adventure Resort. It is a huge domed structure housing a skiing arena with highly regulated temperature and boasts of snow fall all year round. They stopped when the steward found a few broken windows; they followed the trails in the facility to the changing station that you had to go through to get to the artificial snowy hills beyond. In the large room it seems a scuffle has gone through, the benches are skewed and as they opened the lights, they found a few unconscious men. It seemed Setsuka has proven that she is truly a Heel sister.

Seeing that there had been resistance and violence, Takarada Lory suddenly remembered his ward. He grabbed Kuon's arm as the young man took as step towards _her_ offenders.

"I'm fine Boss." Lory checked his face and nodded before releasing him again.

They found a few discarded weapons. Along with a bloody knife that they hope haven't touched Kyoko.

They entered the dome, and Yukihito Yashiro groaned at seeing just how vast the hills are.

"How are we supposed to find her here? There's just too much!"

Kanae thought for a while and returned, "She had the same cellphone model as mine right?"

"So?"

"Turn off the lights here, and let's get a better vantage point."

They did, and they turned to her as they are now on the viewing deck.

"Wait." She opened her phone and dialled something.

"Now look for a blinking light." They instantly understood what she meant and they all focused their sights scanning the darkened hills for Kyoko's call alert.

"There. Something's there?" Maria pointed to an area about the left side of the arena. They hurriedly went down. Kuon, his heart racing, bounded faster than them all. _Kyoko!_

They heard Ren gasp breathlessly as his steps faltered. They looked at what made him stop; they all rushed forward as they saw a pink trail in the snow. _Blood!_

Ren fell to his knees as he found a mound of snow where a glowing light can be seen. He began digging at the soft, newly fallen snow with his hands. He didn't even feel the cold biting at his bare skin. He just kept his hands moving, tears blurring his sight as a single thought registered in his tired mind.

_Kyoko. Kyoko. You can't. You mustn't leave me. You can't. Kyoko!_

Maria squeaked when finally, Ren yanked at an arm the unforgiving snow revealed. "Nee-chan!" Blonde and pink hair, black tiny clothes, her pale white skin marred by streaks of dried blood.

"Kyoko!"

"Oh, God! Sebastian call for an ambulance immediately!"

"Kyoko-chan!"

"No, Kyoko, Kyoko, you can't, please wake up! Wake up!" Ren was shaking her limp frame, pulling the rest of her body across his lap. Her open phone clattered back to the ground. "Kyoko. Stop this at once! It's not funny! Wake up!" Yukihito saw that Ren's losing it so he laid his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We have to take her out of the cold first, Ren. Keep her warm 'till the ambulance arrives. Carry her. Okay? Stand up now." He tugged at his arm.

Kuon whimpered as he slid his arms under her cold body and laid her head on his shoulder.

"That's right. Careful now, we don't know how hurt she is." Kuon growled at this.

They slowly returned to the locker rooms, as Ren tried to walk without jostling her. He kept making small sounds like a wounded animal. They had their eyes on the two, worried that the actor might spontaneously collapse. But they didn't dare make him give her up for them to carry. He looks as if he _needed_ to carry her right now.

When they entered, Kuon roughly kicked one of the unconscious men from his way, so he could lay his unmoving girl on one of the benches. They proceeded to give all their coats to him to cover her with. Seeing the underdressed young woman on the bench, the steward hurried to raise the room's thermostat. Then they tried to settle down and wait. Ren still huddled over Kyoko as if he wanted to drape himself across her. Kanae approached the man she thought would never show such a weak form ever, softly embracing her best friend laid out like Sleeping Beauty on the narrow seat. Tsuruga Ren jerked his half-crazy eyes to the black-haired lady.

"I have to check something first, Tsuruga-san. Please? Just for a bit." She reached out her hand palm up, like approaching a frightened child. He stared at her hand as if he didn't know what it was. When he looked into her eyes, she saw mild recognition settle in. He turned his body from Kyoko but didn't let go, just enough for Kanae to be able to access her face. She smoothened strands of Kyoko's wig from her face then gently patted across her chin, under her ear, down to her neck then stopped. She heaved a sigh when she found what she was looking for. Eyeing Ren, Kanae gently laid her ear onto her friend's chest and listened closely. A relieved smile spread across her face.

"It's okay. She's alive." She told everyone present as she stood up and took her place beside Yashiro. "Though her pulse is very weak. We need to get her to a hospital soon. The cold seemed to have stopped her bleeding as well. I hope they're not too bad."

"_They_?" Ren choked angrily.

"Don't go hysterical, Tsuruga-san. She seems to have been stabbed more than what I thought first."

Kuon let out a sound that was a cross between an angry growl and a pained whimper. Just then the ambulance arrived and a flurry of activity ensued. The medical personnel brought a stretcher with them and laid it down beside the bench where Kyoko's with Ren. One of the men grabbed Ren's shoulder and tried to pull him away from her. Kuon reacted instinctively, thrown the man across the room and crouched in front of Kyoko with a murderous expression. The men stepped back as they hesitated approaching the patient with the actor glaring ferociously at them.

"Ren, let them help her. They will bring Kyoko to the hospital." Yashiro held his arm and felt his charge shaking beneath his hand. The actor just shook his head and shrugged his hand off.

"Kuon. You know she needs to be treated immediately. Let them take her to the ambulance. You can ride with her. Please." He directed a stern look at one of the medics present. The man just nodded, a little flustered at the drama unfolding. He had seen many people react that way when their loved ones got hurt and needed to be taken aboard, but never did he see this kind of intensity before. And from the celebrity everyone thought to be the gentlest and unattached. He stepped forward. He had a job to do.

"Excuse us, Tsuruga-san. We need to take her up now. Don't worry you'll be beside her all the way, okay?" Ren frowned trying to concentrate at what the stranger was saying and slowly nodded with furrowed brows.

Takarada Maria gripped her grandfather's arm as she watched the strangers haul off her beloved Nee-chan and Ren-sama.

"Are they going to be alright Grandpa?"

"Of course. They're together now aren't they?" Lory grinned at his little grandbaby and glanced back to the receding light of the ambulance.

"Haah. This sucks. I haven't slept at all. I have work at eight!" Kanae scratched at her nape annoyed. _Kyoko is so going to owe me for this one. She better return to her goofy, bouncy self soon._

"Don't worry about work Kotonami-san. I give you permission to be late today." The LME president smiled at his number two Love Me girl.

"What? No special day off? After everything that happened tonight?" the raven-haired girl teased her employer.

"Of course not! I thought you wanted to debut as soon as possible?" the president quipped, his face a fake shocked mask.

"Yes! I do! Who do you think you're talking to?" she replied arrogantly with a flip of her long, ribbony hair.

"Then allow me to escort you home Kotonami-san." Yashiro presented his arm to Kanae. The girl looked surprised at first, and then blushed as she took the proffered arm and stepped out to the rising sun.

"Don't ever tell Kyoko I blushed." Kanae warned the man walking beside her.

"If you say so, _Kanae-san_." Yashiro chuckled as he flagged down a taxi.

Takarada Lory smiled into the glorious morning as he watched them pick their way home. _Welcome back to the Kingdom of Love, my precious children. Love, Love, Love!_

"She broke her left arm and strained her left ankle. She also had a lot of bruising all over. But those seemed to be minor. The ones we were worried of were her stab wounds. At first we were puzzled how could she have survived with three deep wounds like that. But when you said she had collapsed in a snow arena, well, we thought the cold could have helped abate the bleeding. But it's a miracle she lasted that long without help."

_Voices? Whose? I… can't recognize them? What? Where am I? What happened?_ She tried opening her eyes but her body felt heavy and not long, sleep took over her again. When she came to, she heard voices once more.

"He never leaves does he? Does he even eat?" _Who are they talking about?_ "He never really had an appetite. Now he blatantly refuses even a bit. This boy, is he trying to die?" "Maybe we should confine him too." _Soft laughter._ "Imagine _the_ Tsuruga Ren, strapped to a gurney because he doesn't eat." She slept again. Then she remembered. _Tsuruga-san? He hasn't been eating. That isn't right –_

She opened her eyes then and almost shrieked at the strands of dark hair near her face. _Who? Tsuruga-san? _She tried to lift herself up with her arms, but her broken bone protested at her sudden exertion so she fell back down with a yelp of pain. Her movement jostled the bed and the sleeping man beside her jerked his head up. They stared at each other as the situation settled in their confused understanding.

"Kyoko." His hair unkempt, tired lines across his face, his eyes obviously lacking sleep. _Oh dear God, he still looks gorgeous. What am I supposed to say?_ "Kyoko!" he repeated with a little more strength this time. (_"Kyoko!" "Why don't you just disappear!"_) Memories flooded her consciousness as she raised her arms to cover her face as tears started to stream down her face again. She didn't even try to relieve the pain shooting across her bandaged arm. The pain inside was much bigger.

"Why are you still here? Why am I here?" she sobbed, hiccupping slightly, she felt like she slept too long.

"Sorry." _She hates me now._ "Does it still hurt? I'm going." _It hurts. But I have to leave._ "I'll call the nurse on the way." He stood up and turned to the door.

"Why did you save me?" she finally remembered the rest of the incident. (_"Kyoko! Tell me where you are right now!"_)

Tsuruga Ren looked at her with uncertain eyes. He took a step back in her direction. "Will you listen? Can you promise to let me tell you everything?" She nodded as she tried to wipe away her tears._ Please understand. Please forgive me. Kyoko, my dear Kyoko. I don't want to live without you afterall._

He took a deep shuddering breath as he prepared to bare all his secrets to the one person he wanted to understand him the most. The one girl he wanted to know him completely. He watched her face afraid of every gasp, every shocked intake of breath she takes. He was waiting for her to scream. To tell him to get out and never to show his face again. He watched her every reaction, expecting to call him a murderer, an unfaithful sempai, an arrogant jerk, waiting for her to tell him just how despicable he is. But she didn't speak a single word until he finally stopped.

"I loved you all this time Kyoko. I still do. And still would. Forever." He shuddered. From fear or from the relief of finally telling her, he doesn't know.

"Corn?"

"Yes, Kyoko-chan… A-Am I still allowed to call you that?" His eyes pleaded at her. She shook her head. Her eyes covered by her messy fringe. His heart fell. Then she raised her arms toward him.

"Corn…" she whispered again and what he saw in her eyes nearly undid him. She was crying, understandably. But her eyes! They held so much expression that his body moved on its own. He knelt at her bed side, the soft cushion dipping to their combined mass, as her arms slipped around his torso. He gently laid his forehead on her shoulder, as his arms supported all of his weight.

"Will you call me Kyoko instead?"

"Kyoko…_ Kyoko…_" his heart sang. "Thank you… I'm s-sorry… I-I… I don't know what to say…"

"Corn…" she nudged him with her chin. He raised his head to look at her as she stared deep into his eyes. She smiled softly, "_Kuon_…"

"I…I love you Kyoko…" she grinned wider as she kissed his forehead.

"I love you too. But you already know that. Who wouldn't fall for you, right?"

"No I didn't know and it's your fault." He said as he nuzzled the crook beneath her neck. He shifted to a more comfortable position laying his body along hers in that narrow bed, trying to avoid crushing her, wary of her injuries.

"_My fault?_" Her voice was shaky and high as she tried to breathe out slowly. Whatever he's doing with her neck is very effective against the pain she had been enduring since she woke up.

"Wasn't it _your_ fault for being so _damn_ amazing?" _Ayah~wait, wait, too much! Mmm…_

"No. It's you. If all those jerks weren't after adorable little you, our love story wouldn't have been so pathetic." Ren murmured as he took little nips at her collarbone peeking above the hospital gown. He can't seem to stop so he straightened beside her again, keeping both of his arms around her tiny waist. He lowered his head for a quick peck on her currently pale lips. _That paper-thin material is so friggin' vulnerable, I might end up ripping it off of her. I have to control myself. She's injured, for Pete's sake!_

"Ouch… Sorry for being… pathetic." She cuddled closer, folding her arms in front to rest them on his chest. _Warm. He's so comfy. Am I dreaming? Wait he _did_ save me right? I didn't die and went to heaven?_

"We both are." _Fair enough._

"Yeah. I did… realize that… just recently." _So drowsy. I don't want to sleep again. I might wake up and then everything was unreal._ "Corn?"

"Yes, love?" She blushes.

"I want to sleep… Stay?" _For a bit longer, please._

"However long you need me to Kyoko." He replied, taking another drag at her lips as he pulled her closer to his warmth.

_Forever, Corn. I want you near me, always._

He felt her turn limp and her breathing deepen in his embrace. _I think I have a new favourite body pillow…_ He smiled as she rested his chin on her warm, fragrant hair as he welcomed a peaceful sleep.


End file.
